(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a frame for multi-port connector, and in particular, a connector frame having a plurality of different shapes of insertion slots on the frame body thereof, and a connector frame which facilitates manufacturing process and reduces the cost of production.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to connect various types of input/output peripherals of computers or the like, the mother board of host computer must be provided with connection-port insertion slots for various interface, for instance, USB connection-port, PS/2 connection-port, LPT communication connection-port, RS 232 communication connection-port, etc. In recent years, as a result of rapid development of computer and the peripherals thereof, and at the same time, minimizing utilization space, all connect-port insertion slots are positioned at one area so as to simplify the structural mechanism and to reduce the size thereof, and minimize the numbers of soldering steps in the process of installation. And this can achieve the reduction of production cost. However, in manufacturing, in order to avoid disturbance as a result of crosstalk, the metal hood body covers the external of the connector such that the hood shares the common ground terminal. But, the structure and the configuration of such connector with the common ground terminal are rather complicated and cannot be made with one molding process, therefore the cost of manufacturing increases.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a frame for multi-port connector, which can mitigate the above drawbacks and improve the sharing of the plurality of the connector insertion slots so as to minimize space that required.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a structure of a frame for multi-port connector, wherein a plurality of different shapes of insertion slots are commonly provided on a single connector frame so as to reduce the size of the connector and to simplify the mounting process and reduce the cost of production.
A further object of the present invention to provide a structure of a frame for multi-port connector, wherein the frame body comprises a first frame body and a second frame body being formed as one unit, and the flat surface of the first frame body is located slightly higher than the flat surface of the second frame body, the flat surface of the first frame body is provided with one or more than one connection-port insertion slots, the front end of the first frame body is connected integrally with a plurality of protruded/extended sections forming into a common ground terminal for the connector frame; the second frame body has a flat surface being provided with at least one connection-port insertion slot, and positioning screw holes are respectively provided on the two sides of the connection-port insertion slot, and the first frame body and a second frame body are combined together to form a multi-port connector frame for mounting onto another multi-port connector.
Yet a further object of the present invention to provide a structure of a frame for multi-port connector, wherein the frame body has a flat surface being provided with one or more than one connection-ports insertion slot, and the front end of the frame body is integrally connected to a plurality of protruded/extended sections forming into a common ground terminal for the multi-port connector, and the rear end of the frame body is integrally connected to two symmetrical protruded/extended sections, and two protruded/extended sections are respectively provided with screw holes so as to form into a frame for multi-port connector for mounting together with other frame of connectors at one side.
Additional objects and features of the invention will be understood from the following description and claims and the accompanying drawings.